


Day 4: Lazy Days

by SamBucky_FanZi



Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBucky_FanZi/pseuds/SamBucky_FanZi
Summary: Day 4: Lazy DaysOur boys finally get a day off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958065
Kudos: 28





	Day 4: Lazy Days

Bucky slowly woke up. He felt warmth at his back and smiled, eyes still closed. He snuggled closer into the furnace that was Sam’s body and felt the man’s arms tighten around his waist. Sam nuzzled the back of Bucky’s neck and left a light kiss on it. Bucky sighed in content. After a while, a hand started to stroke up and down his arm and he felt Sam kiss him on his shoulder. Bucky opened his eyes and smiled over his shoulder at Sam. The man smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

It was warm and slow and made them feel perfect. Bucky turned around, now facing his boyfriend. He put one of his hands on Sam’s shoulder, the other heaving him up a bit. One of Sam’s hands was holding him up, too, while the other was on the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him close. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

“Hey,” whispered Sam, trying not to ruin the mood.

“Hi,” said Bucky as he cuddled close to Sam. Said man chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, again.

“How about a few more minutes of sleep, sweetheart?” suggested Sam. Bucky hummed in response.

“Way ahead of you,” he mumbled into the man’s chest and fell back asleep. Before he was lost to the world, he felt his partner chuckle and kiss his head. 

  
  


************

Later, Bucky woke up, this time to an empty bed. What woke him, though, was the amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Sam was making breakfast. He smiled to himself and slowly got out of bed. He usually slept only in his boxers and, with today being their day off, he decided to put on only an old hoodie he stole from Sam. It was soft and comfortable and usually comforted him when Sam wasn’t able to do so.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There he leaned on the doorway. Sam was humming along to a song he didn’t know, but he could very well start calling his favorite. From what he saw, Sam was making bacon and scrambled eggs, and two fruit bowls were already on the table. Damn, he was ready to marry Sam. But it’s only been four months, it’d be too soon.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss the cook?” Sam’s voice brought Bucky out of his thoughts. Bucky smiled at him and came closer to him. He hugged him from behind and brought his head over Sam’s shoulder. The other laughed, but turned his head and they kissed. It lasted for a few moments before they pulled apart. Sam turned back to cooking while Bucky kept his head on his shoulder. Then Bucky went and set the table for them. Sam finished cooking and placed the food on the plates. 

They ate in silence, giving each other loving looks and holding each other's hands.

  
  


************

It was later in the day, during the afternoon. Lunch was spent eating simple sandwiches and now they were relaxing. Sam was sitting on the couch, watching TV, with Bucky’s head in his lap. Bucky himself was reading a novel Sharon had recommended he read. Honestly, so far the best book he’s ever read. Sam had his hand in Bucky’s hair and was gently combing his fingers through them. 

Bucky could feel his eyes closing from the gentle touch. He finished the chapter and marked the page. After putting the book on the coffee table, he turned so his front was facing the TV. Sam let him settle before returning to stroking his hair. He started humming the song he hummed that morning. 

And with a smile, Bucky fell into a nap. 

  
  


************

When he woke up, Bucky’s head was still in Sam’s lap and his hand was lying on his head. The room was dark now, with only the TV providing light to see. On the TV, he saw Finding Nemo was playing. He snorted.

“And you call me a Disney fanatic,” he teased. He felt the hand take a strand of his hair and pull a bit.

“Pixar is better and we both know it,” he heard Sam say. Bucky chuckled and slowly got up. He leaned on Sam and they watched the rest of the movie. Once finished, they turned off the TV and cleaned up any mess that they made. The boys picked up some clean clothes from the closet and showered. First Bucky, while Sam made the bed. 

In a matter of minutes, they were laying in bed, facing each other. They were looking into each other's eyes and sometimes exchanging kisses. With two whispered sentences, they fell asleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
